REGRESO
by MaraGaunt
Summary: One Shot que hice una vez para un concurso. Bella pena por la partida de Edward, ahora despues de cuatro años el regresa a reclamar lo que es suyo. Lo encontre olvidado en la laptop y lo quiero compartir con uds. Un abrazo y nos leemos pronto. Mara


**Hola mis niñas, aquí vengo con una locura que me encontré en mi laptop escrita hace tiempo de tiempo para un concurso de lemmon que nunca publiqué por que no me pareció muy bueno y que ahora quiero compartir con ustedes a ver que opinan, es un One Shot navideño, contiene lemmon, no sé que tanto se pueda clasificar como lemmon eso que escribí, solo espero que me den su opinión. **

**Las quiero y nos leemos en otra ocasión. **

**Twilight es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo imagino que me presta sus personajes. **

**Concurso de Lemmon**

**No soy muy buena en esto pero de todas maneras espero que les guste. **

**Bella Swan**.

Él había sido mi obsesión desde que tenía quince años de edad y las hormonas habían trabajado en mi, hacia que cada poro de mi piel se exaltara sin ningún tipo de control, hacia que cada cabello de mi cuero cabelludo se erizara cada vez que escuchaba su voz y su figura corría delante de mí.

Edward Cullen, el hermano de mi mejor amiga, Alice y, como había dicho antes, a quien había amado desde que sabía como hacerlo.

Él había sido el chico más popular de la escuela, aquel por el que todas suspiraban, aquel por el que yo suspiré incansablemente, por quien sufrí horas y horas de llanto cuando se marchó a la universidad, él fue mi primer y único amor.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que se había ido y aun así lo seguía queriendo con el núbil amor del primer día. Por supuesto, Alice se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia su hermano, pero ninguna de las dos pudo hacer nunca nada, aunque ella confesaba que le gustaría que su hermano estuviera conmigo, pero ambas supimos siempre que eso era un imposible. El estereotipo de mujer que siempre buscaba distaba mucho de ser algo que yo pudiera alcanzar. Le gustaban las pelirrojas, según las escogía, de cuerpos curvilíneos y más femeninas que una princesa.

Yo no era así. Yo era la típica morena, delgada., de ojos y labios grandes, cuerpo delgado. Por mas que había intentado hacerme a un modelo de los que a él le gustaban el resultado era el mismo y cuando se fue no tenía más sentido hacerlo así que lo dejé, terminé de crecer y ahora era una chica normal, una más del montón.

Hacia dos meses había terminado en la universidad del pueblo y estaba haciendo mis practicas como profesora del kínder de la escuela de Forks. Yo me había quedado, me decía que era porque me gustaba el pueblo, porque quería quedarme cuidando a mi padre, miles de motivos que encarnaban a uno solo, uno tan profundo como imposible, creía que el algún día regresaría a por mí. Durante años soñé muchas veces con que él venía a rescatarme de mi propia soledad diciendo cuanto se había arrepentido de dejarme atrás y muchas otras fantasías que eran innombrables.

Había seguido la vida de Edward desde que se fue a través de Alice pero incluso así sabía que estaba más lejos cada día y sabia que él no era para mí. Lo difícil había sido aceptarlo y aceptar todo el dolor que vino con él.

Ni siquiera venia para las fiestas y sus padres, el Dr. Cullen y su esposa Esme, habían tratado de convencerlo pero él se había ido, parecía haberse desconectado de todas sus raíces, como si algo lo hubiera hecho huir.

Ese día tenia que recoger unos textos que Alice me había ayudado a redactar para los niños.

–Hola, Bella – me saludó Alice, pude notar que estaba más efusiva de lo habitual.– Creí que no ibas a venir.–

– Me retrasé, ya sabes, debía dejarle la cena lista a Charlie. – dije besándola en la mejilla y sentándome en el pub que había en su habitación, ordenando mi carpeta de apuntes. Charlie era mi padre y el jefe de policía de Forks.

Sí, comprendo – se quedó mirándome por unos momentos, como si supiera algo que yo no. Esa mirada tenía algo escondido, Alice era muy mala mintiendo

–¿Sucede algo, Alice? – le pregunté al ver ese brillo en sus ojos que dos días antes no había tenido.

– No…solamente quería pedirte algo –

Normalmente los pedidos de Alice eran una cosa que excedía los límites de lo normal, pero asentí esperando la catastrófica petición.

– Estamos a menos de dos meses de navidad y quiero que me digas desde ya que si antes de que ese día te inventes una excusa para no asistir. – dijo mirándome intensamente.

–¿De qué estás hablando?– pregunté sin comprender.

– Haremos una fiesta en mi casa, una fiesta navideña. Desde ya te estoy invitando Bella, Carlisle quiere que asistas así que no te puedes negar, anda di que si – me pedia ella una y otra vez.

Alice sabía de antemano cuanto odiaba las fiestas, ellas me recordaban las épocas en las que soñaba con asistir a las que asistía Edward sin lograr siquiera una invitación para verlo de lejos. Desde que se fue Alice había hecho fiestas navideñas por años y siempre había hallado una excusa para no asistir, desde hacerme la enferma hasta inventarme viajes imaginarios que siempre acabaron en algún hotel, con un paquete de patatas fritas, una soda y una película de Bruce Willis.

Especialmente las navideñas. Mi padre siempre tenía turnos en esa noche y por mas que había intentando cambiarlos para estar conmigo, la comisaria nunca lo dejaba.

Pensé en esa propuesta de Alice por unos momentos, medité en qué perdería con asistir si de todas maneras la depresión no me dejaría disfrutarla al máximo. Pero se lo debía a Alice, sabía que si, por que ella había hecho mucho por mí. Había sido mi paño y hombro de lagrimas. Había sido mi único soporte contra mi primera y única decepción amorosa.

– Está bien – acepté antes de poder detenerme.

Ella soltó un gritito y me dijo que esperaba que cumpliera mi palabra, que la estaba dando con dos meses de anticipación. Esos dos meses pasaron como un bólido, rápidos y llenos de trabajo, pero compensaba. Los pequeños habían salido a vacaciones y yo había terminado de corregir mis trabajos.

El día antes de la tan nombrada fiesta, le pregunté a Alice quienes iban a asistir.

– Unas cuantas personas, no lo hemos hecho público, es mejor solo en familia y tu eres parte de la familia –

Sentí un nudo en el pecho cuando la oí decir eso, mi única familia era Charlie y ellos. Los apreciaba sobre manera.

El día de la fiesta estaba penando sobre lo que me iba a poner. No tenía demasiada ropa y la que tenia era sosa y sin vida. Opté por una falta negra, larga. Unos tacones y un sweater de cuello de tortuga de color blanco, escogí mi moderada ropa interior blanca y me peiné un poco el cabello.

Mi papa se despidió cuando fueron las siete de la noche, me dio su regalo; una cámara fotográfica de última generación. Le di mi regalo; una caña de pescar con un sistema automático. Nos abrazamos tristemente y me deseó suerte en la fiesta de Alice.

Tomé mi monovolumen para dirigirme allá, estaban ubicados en el límite del bosque y entre mas noche se me hiciera más complicado iba a ser llegar. Estacioné el auto, miré hacia la casa donde solamente las luces de navidad estaban iluminando. Me pregunté si ellos estarían y si Alice habría cambiado el lugar de la fiesta sin avisarme.

Apagué el monovolumen y descendí, los tacones rechinaron en las piedras mientras me dirigía a la entrada. Apoyé una mano en la puerta para timbrar y esta se abrió sola misteriosamente.

– ¿Alice? – llamé no muy segura de entrar, pero conociendo a Alice y su gusto por las sorpresas, decidí entrar. Mis tacones resonaron nuevamente, esta vez en el piso de madera. – ¿Dr. Cullen? – volví a llamar preguntándome que significaba todo esto.

La puerta de la entrada cliqueó cuando se cerró. La casa estaba oscura y solamente las luces navideñas hacían que las sombras de los muebles y todo lo demás se alargara de una manera casi macabra.

Estaba pensando en que la broma de Alice había llegado lejos cuando escuché unos pasos que venían de la sala. Intenté ver en la oscuridad de quien se trataba pero no podía distinguir nada más que sombras.

– ¿Alice... ¿eres tú? – pregunté mientras el miedo comenzaba a aflorar en mi.

– No…no soy Alice –

Cuando esa voz penetró por mi conciencia di un traspié y estuve a punto de caerme. No podía ser…¡Oh Dios, no podía ser!.

– ¿Edward? – pregunté con un hilo de voz mientras intentaba ubicar su figura entre la sombras.

- Veo que no has cambiado nada, profesora.Y veo que recuerdas mi nombre –

Había un tenue resplandor de burla en esa voz, uno que me lastimó más de lo que quería admitir,

Súbitamente unos brazos acerados se cerraron en torno a mi cintura y una respiración agitada se prendió de mi oído, cada porción de mi cuerpo estaba apretada contra uno duro, cálido y fuerte.

– Tu maldito olor sigue siendo el mismo…– sentí que su nariz se deslizaba una y otra vez por mis cabellos mientras mi respiración comenzaba a agitarse también. Puse mis manos sobre sus brazos sintiendo los poderosos músculos en él, esos que solamente había soñado con tocar, sin poder haberlo hecho nunca.

–Volviste – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir mientras lentamente, casi inconscientemente respiraba el aliento que él dejaba caer en mi rostro. No entendía por qué me estaba abrazando de esta manera, pero no me sentía capaz de cuestionarlo cuando había soñado estar entre sus brazos durante tanto tiempo.

–Volví – dijo él soltando los brazos para acariciarme suavemente el estomago. Las mariposas comenzaron a revolotear por él sin control alguno. – Por ti –

Durante mucho tiempo había soñado con que esto pasara, pensaba que cuando sucediera saltaría de gozo de júbilo pero me embargó una terrible tristeza, porque creía saber que él estaba mintiendo. Aún así deje que me abrazara, porque necesitaba de su contacto realmente.

– Isabella… no sabes por cuanto he pasado, no sabes lo que he hecho… no sabes cuánto he luchado…–

Sin saber realmente por qué sentí sus labios en mis sienes y sus manos que se movían insistentemente sobre mi abdomen hacia arriba y hacia abajo,

– No entiendo – dije susurrando mientras mi corazón comenzaba a hacer una carrera demasiado rápida.

– No entiendes…– dijo él riendo levemente, su mano trepó por mi cadera hasta meterse debajo del sweater y tocar directamente la piel de mi vientre, seguía subiendo y no hice nada para detenerlo cuando pasó por encima del sostén hasta posarse sobre mi seno izquierdo protegido solo por esa fina tela.– Yo entiendo…esto – Su mano se apoyó con más fuerza hasta que sentí contra ella el palpitar loco de mi propio corazón. Era impresionantemente rápido y gemí silenciosamente cuando él siguió apretando mi pecho de esa manera. – Creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta nunca, ¿verdad? –

No quería saber de que estaba hablando. Tampoco quería que supiera que lo había amado durante tanto tiempo sin remedio. Él volvió a reír en mi oreja y mi instinto quiso apartarse para que dejase de burlarse de mí. Hice fuerza para separarme pero él me retuvo en mi sitio, su otra mano trepó por mis costillas hasta posarse sobre mi otro seno.

– ¡No!… por favor, no te apartes… no me apartes, por lo que más quieras – dijo en mi oído mientras sus dedos lentamente acariciaban la forma de mis senos lentamente, como si ese tacto le hubiera estado prohibido. Aun así me hallaba mas confundida que nunca, después de cuatro años creí tener todo un monólogo para decirle cuando volviera, planeé decirle cuanto lo amé y lo seguía amando, nada estaba saliendo como yo lo había querido – He soñado con esto desde que eras una muchachita…tan perfecta, tan…menor…–

Empujé nuevamente para apartarme pero él me retuvo casi haciéndome daño, sus dedos seguían quemándome la piel mientras se acercaba al cierre frontal del sostén y lo maniobraba lentamente. En mi espalda sentía el tacto de su cuerpo de su pecho que se sentía agitado y mortalmente cerca.

–¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? ¿Quieres saber que hago aquí? ¿Tocándote de la manera en que lo estoy haciendo…? –

Asentí lentamente por que una explicación era lo que me parecía más lógico para esto.

– Hace cuatro años estaba en ultimo año de la escuela, no tenía nada en que pensar más que en chicas, autos y vida alegre. Fue el día de navidad…cuando te quedaste en casa y Alice te prestó su habitación para cambiarte… estabas ahí…en su habitación, tan hermosa, tan pura…tan desnuda – susurró esa palabra en mi oído de manera lenta y sensual mientras el cierre del sostén cedía a su presión. Sus manos sustituyeron el tacto de la ropa interior, un profundo gruñido salió de su garganta y se reprodujo en mi oído.

Recordé esa navidad, la ultima que él estuvo. Había asistido a la fiesta pre/navidad de Alice, la que siempre organizaba y la que aparentemente debía estarse desarrollando en este momento, pero cuatro años atrás Alice había derramado ponche sobre mi vestido sin mangas y había tenido que ir a su habitación para cambiarme. Ella me había hecho quitarme todo porque no quería que me enfermara así que había tenido que prescindir de todo. Recordaba que había sentido la brisa de la puerta entreabierta pero no le había hecho caso porque sabía que todos estaban divirtiéndose en el piso inferior.

– Ahí estabas, en ese glorioso esplendor, una niña de quince años con un cuerpo que me enloqueció… Yo te vi, te vi mientras de cambiabas… mientras cubrías esa desnudez en la que quería perderme. Nada fue lo mismo desde entonces. Te deseé y mucho… Quería hacerte mía, ser tu primer hombre, pero estabas vedada. Yo tenía que cumplir con el sueño de mis padres…y lo he hecho…pero lo que no he podido hacer es sacarte de mi cabeza. Cada hora de cada día pensé en ti desde que me fui. Estabas presente incluso cuando me acostaba con otras mujeres, todas ellas se transformaban en ti, Isabella…y a todas las hacia mías pensando que eras tú, pensaba que la que gemía eras tú…– En ese momento apretó uno de mis pechos con más fuerza y un gemido bajo escapó de mi garganta – Exactamente así…he soñado contigo, he fantaseado contigo...y ahora estas aquí…y yo estoy aquí…dispuesto a quedarme contigo para siempre si tú me aceptas…–

Me quedé como una piedra cuando dijo eso, nunca esperé que algo así ocurriera, mi sueño se hacía realidad de una manera atrozmente verdadera…¡Oh Dios!.

– Toda la vida te he amado…nunca he podido dejar de hacerlo…desde que tenía quince años…–

Él suspiró en mi oído mientras su mano se movía suavemente por mis senos parecía bastante entretenido ahí. Puse mis manos encima de las suyas y seguí su movimiento imaginariamente, como tantas veces lo había fantaseado cuando imaginaba que hacíamos el amor, él tocándome de esa manera, y yo…yo disfrutando.

Permanecimos así por mucho tiempo, él respirando roncamente en mi oído. Yo gimiendo suavemente mientras las sensaciones se disipaban de mi pecho hacia el centro de mi vientre, quería mas…tanto más…

Él pareció comprender mi necesidad pues una mano abandonó mi pecho derecho para deslizarse por mi abdomen y más abajo, sabia cual era su destino y no quería detenerlo porque era por lo que había esperado toda mi vida, mi sueño hecho realidad.

Sus dedos apartaron lentamente el borde de la ropa interior para perderse en mi intimidad lentamente, cuando sentí sus mano cálida ahí me agité completamente, sentí que las piernas se me debilitaban y que caería al suelo en cualquier momento, pero él me sostuvo fuertemente mientras el corrientazo de placer viajaba desde la punta de mis dedos de los pies y de cabello hasta el centro del cuerpo, allí donde sus dedos comenzaron a tocarme mas y mas rápidamente.

Jamás había dejado a un hombre hacerme esto, nunca había permitido a nadie tocarme de esa manera, tal vez porque inconscientemente esperaba que Edward fuera el primero, y cuando se marchó no había deseado a nadie nunca, así que no le veía sentido a buscar consuelo en los brazos de otro hombre si no lo iba a hallar.

Una presión insoportablemente poderosa se asentó en mi vientre y explotó por todo mi cuerpo mientras me encogía y gritaba por la primera sensación de placer que nunca había experimentado, ni siquiera conmigo misma. Sentí que Edward gemía en mi cuello mientras un impresionante orgasmo me atravesaba el cuerpo dolorosamente necesitado de él.

Cuando se calmó la sensación, que pareció durar minutos, sus dedos seguían ahí, tocando mi temblorosa carne, aferrando mi pecho y apretándome contra él. Sentí la dureza de su sexo presionando mi espalda y me sentí poderosamente femenina por ello. Por ser lo suficientemente mujer para provocarle una reacción así. Me mecí contra él y gruñó más fuertemente contra mi cuello.

– Soy el primero….– dijo no como una pregunta sino como una afirmación y no tenía sentido negarle nada cuando sabia que la estaba al corriente de la verdad.

–Si – afirmé aunque él no necesitaba que se lo confirmara.

Lentamente sacó la mano de mis bragas y comenzó a darme la vuelta para que quedáramos frente a frente. Tomo mi mentón con más fuerza de la que esperaba y unió su boca a la mía violentamente. Aun así disfruté de cada segundo porque me parecía que nunca iba a poder tener suficiente del almíbar de su boca, de su lengua penetrando mis labios de mi propia lengua buscando degustar una y otra vez su sabor. Gemí dentro de su boca mientras me permitía tocarlo como nunca antes lo había podido hacer, como me había sido vedado. Sus hombros poderosos, su pecho amplio y agitado, su vientre plano y duro…la columna rígida de su sexo que palpitaba en mi mano mientras me apretaba contra él.

– Edward….Edward…– sentía que cada palabra de mi vocablo se había esfumado excepto aquella que producía su nombre, su adorado nombre, el nombre de mi propio héroe personal. Sus manos se enredaron en puños en mi sweater y me lo sacaron lentamente

– Levanta los brazos – ordenó con voz ronca, me obligué a soltar su sexo para levantar los brazos y que me quitara la ropa, me sentí vacía sin poder tocarlo pero la sensación duró solo dos segundos, Dos segundos durante los cuales me quito el saco y el sostén habilidosamente. Momentáneamente me pregunté cuantas veces había hecho esto para ser tan experto, pero tenía miedo de saber la respuesta. Él parecía leer mi pensamiento porque me miró a los ojos y me dijo. – Eras tú… siempre eras tú… No importaba con cuantas mujeres jodiera…no importaba cuanto intentaba no visualizarte…siempre estabas ahí…con estos ojos grandes y profundos, con esta boca inspiradora de pecados…Con este cuerpo lujurioso, ansioso por mis caricias, mis besos, mi lengua...por mi. No quiero pensar en el pasado, ni quiero que lo hagas tu tampoco, profesora, solo quiero vivir este momento, este por el que he esperado cuatro malditos años.

Gemí otra vez cuando terminó de hablar y presionó ambas manos sobre mis senos apretándolos con suavidad, me acerqué a él y me arqueé contra su cuerpo pidiendo algo que ni siquiera sabía que era. Él entendió por mi necesidad y levantándome con un brazo hacia él capturo la punta de mi pecho en su boca y comenzó a amamantarse de él ávidamente, como un sediento, un hambriento…por mí. Grité cuando la sensación volvió a repetirse desde mi pecho hacia mi sexo. Apreté las piernas sin control mientras él seguía mamando de mi como un bebé. Acaricié su cabello y rogué en voz alta por que se detuviera, por que siguiera, por que pasara algo que…

Sus dedos volvieron a tocarme mientras me besaba, los sentía recorrer cada recoveco de mi intimidad, como si la estuviera explorando, como si estuviera descubriéndome.

– Eres tan hermosa… tan perfecta… tan apretada…– gruñó cuando la punta de su dedo me penetró lentamente y sentí como si algo me quemara suavemente. – Te voy a hacer mía, Isabella…vas a ser mía por toda la eternidad –

No comprendía sus palabras, me había deslizado a un limbo de placer y dolor que no sabía cómo diferenciar, ni siquiera creía sentir dolor cuando su dedo tocó suavemente mi virginidad, intacta para él. Moví las caderas lentamente intentando aliviar la presión pero él me mantuvo quieta. Sentí un segundo dedo deslizarse dentro de mí. Ahora si dolía, pero saber que era él lo compensaba todo con crecer. Gemí dolorosamente ante cada empuje de sus dedos hasta que comenzó a moverlos dentro de mí removiendo mi virginidad lentamente.

Su boca busco la mía, yo estaba estática, de pie unida a él pecho con pecho, caderas con caderas, sintiendo en mi estomago la forma de su brazo, cuya mano estaba profundamente enterrada entre mis piernas.

Ya no sentía nada, estaba volando, sus dedos seguían moviéndose dentro de mí, la palma de su mano me acariciaba al mismo tiempo y la reacción se combinaba, estaba pérdida…tan perdida.

Sus dedos salieron lentamente de mí, el brillo de sus ojos aun en medio de la oscuridad me pareció escalofriantemente seductor, abandonó mi boca para mirar su propia mano, en donde aun oscuro podía intuir el olor de la sangre, la sangre de virgen.

Parecía sentirse mal por haberme hecho sangrar, casi creía que era la primera virgen con la que planeaba tener relaciones. Lo tomé de la cara y lo obligué a que me mirara.

– Hace mucho tiempo quise decirte esto, pero nunca tuve el valor suficiente…Te amo Edward… No me importa si te vas mañana o no vuelves nunca, siempre de amaré… y quiero que esta noche sea de los dos. Dame al menos esta noche –

Sus ojos brillaron con algo que reconocí como lagrimas, ¿era posible…?

– No me voy a ir nunca, vas a tener que cargar conmigo para siempre, por que no voy a dejarte escapar una segunda vez–

Dicho esto me tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar lentamente a subir las escaleras hacia la habitación que había sido de él desde que se marchó.

Abrió la puerta en silencio y fue cuando caí en cuenta de que estaba medio desnuda y que él seguía completamente vestido. Sentí que las mejillas se me enrojecían y me empecé a llenar de vergüenza. Tal vez no estaba haciendo lo correcto, tal vez él solo me quería para una noche.

Dejé de pensar cuando sentí sus manos en mi falda y en mi ropa interior, la luz de la habitación, a diferencia de la de la sala, era tenue y ahora podía verlo claramente, había deseo en sus ojos, deseo y frustración.

Descendió la falda lentamente por mis piernas y la removió junto con mis zapatos, ahora sí que estaba desnuda y él completamente vestido.

Cerré las piernas intentando protegerme de su mirada hambrienta pero él negó lentamente con la cabeza y puso sus manos en ambas rodillas para apartarlas con suavidad. Me miraba fijamente, como si le maravillara estar frente a mis partes pudendas completamente descubiertas y tan sensibles.

Me tomó un pie súbitamente y comenzó a chuparme el dedo gordo, lentamente como si fuera un chupete. No sabía que el pie tenía tantas terminaciones nerviosas, o si solo era mi cuerpo, pero todos esos nervios mandaban impulsos hacia mi vientre haciéndome sentir pesada y caliente, anhelante y…deseosa de mas.

Sus besos fueron subiendo lentamente hasta que llegó a mi pubis. Se acomodó entre mis piernas y procedió a hacer lo que en mis libros se describía como sexo oral. El primer roce de su lengua fue el cielo y el infierno y no importaba lo lejos que pudiera estar de alcanzar el clímax, él me manejaba a su antojo, hacia los mas provocativos sonidos en mi carne como si fuera un manjar delicioso que saborear. Eso hacia, saboreaba mi carne como si no hubiese nada mas en la tierra.

Cuando me succionó con más fuerza de la debida me asaltó otro clímax inevitable y volví a gritar por la sensación nueva. Sentía que el corazón me palpitaba en la garganta y que si no hacia algo más me iba a morir.

Él se posición sobre mi lentamente y mis manos instintivamente lo buscaron, a su sexo erguido que parecía aun mas grande que antes. Se quitó la ropa rápidamente, como para estar en igualdad de condiciones. Finalmente veía a Edward desnudo y mi viva imaginación no había podido hacerle justicia. Cada centímetro de él era perfecto y me ponía caliente solo con mirarlo, gemí de necesidad y me levanté para llevar mis manos directamente a su erección, por mí.

Él siseó cuando lo toqué íntimamente, pero necesitaba de ese contacto para sentirme completa, lo acaricié varias veces, inexpertamente, pero él parecía disfrutarlo realmente, lo cual me dio valor y me animó a seguir. Había leído sobre el sexo oral a hombres y me pareció lo más natural del mundo acomodarme de manera que pudiera darle placer a Edward tal como él había hecho conmigo, me arrodillé en la cama hasta quedar al nivel de su pelvis y lo llevé a mi boca lentamente.

Su sabor en mi lengua era el paraíso, olía a limpio, a hombre, a Edward. Seguí su ejemplo, intenté imitar los movimientos que había hecho con mi propia carne, y él seguía gruñendo y gimiendo como poseso, me gustaba que lo hiciera, hacia que volviera a sentirme poderosa…mujer.

Súbitamente se apartó de mi, tuve miedo por un momento, pero no me dio tiempo de congraciarme en él por qué me empujó bruscamente contra la cama y se posiciono contra mi…

– Sopórtalo… por mi – dijo antes de dejar caer sus caderas lentamente sobre las mías, sentí el roce de su sexo en el mío antes que de me penetrara de una sola sacudida.

La sensación de plenitud mezclada con el placer y el dolor me arrancaron un clímax involuntario, sentí los dedos de Edward en mi sexo presionando para prolongar el placer, grité su nombre al mismo tiempo que él volvía a enterrarse profundamente dentro de mí.

Y no se detuvo, al contrario comenzó a moverse lentamente, adquiriendo mayor velocidad, a medida que lo abrazaba, me arqueaba contra él, lo apretaba con mis piernas y mis músculos internos se contraían para aceptarlo totalmente.

Grite su nombre una y otra vez mientras me invadían sensaciones asombrosas, era el paraíso, el cielo…el infierno…no, solo podía ser el cielo, lo estaba tocando con las manos, mi primera experiencia con un hombre y con el hombre que amaba específicamente.

Otro orgasmo involuntario se escapó de mi vientre pero fue tan poderoso que indujo al propio Edward, que se movía con violencia contra mí, a seguirme en él. Gruño una y otra vez mi nombre alternándolo con "_Mi profesora_".

Pareció que este orgasmo durara horas, aun después de haber descendido de la placida sensación sentía que mi vientre se contraía involuntariamente mientras una humedad desconocida se alojaba dentro de mí, la semilla de Edward…quizá habríamos fabricado un bebé.

Se removió de encima de mi pero no para irse, aun entrerrado en mi cuerpo me hizo ponerme de medio lado para quedar frente a frente con él, nuestras caderas unidas, mis manos en sus hombros, las suyas en mi cintura.

– ¿Alice sabia que vendrías? – le pregunté por ganar un poco más de tiempo antes de que él dijera lo que fuera que estaba planeando decir.

– Hace dos meses le anuncié que regresaba, pero le pedí que no te dijera nada. Quería que fuera una sorpresa…todos lo sabían, mama papa y Alice. Quise que fuera así, quería que me dieran la oportunidad de disculparme contigo como debía. Pero cuando te vi no pude detenerme de tenerte….tenía que hacerte mía o mi cuerpo moriría –.

Sonrei ante sus palabras, las más hermosas que le había escuchado pronunciar jamás.

– Isabella, me marché hace cuatro años porque eras demasiado joven para mis demandas, pero ahora, cuando vuelvo a encontrarte debo…– se dio la vuelta un poco para sacar algo del cajón de su mesa de noche – Debo asegurarme que no volveré a quedarme sin ti…– abrió la mano sobre la cual descansaba una cajita de joyería. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar fieramente pero no quise hacerme ilusiones sobre lo que podía contener. – Isabella….hace un momento dijiste que me amabas…. Ahora yo te digo a ti, que me enamoré cuando tenias quince años, pero me cegó la realidad de la diferencia de edades y lo que podía implicar para tu psicología infantil lo que yo sentía hacia ti, ahora eres un poco mayor, una niña aun en muchos aspectos…pero eres mía…quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa… que compartas tu hermosa vida conmigo… que enseñes tus clases a nuestros hijos… que sigas siendo mi profesora para toda la eternidad –

Abrí la cajita, dentro descansaba un hermoso y fino anillo de compromiso. ¡Oh Dios! Edward me estaba pidiendo que me casara con él.

Durante tanto tiempo, había llegado la hora de decidir que quería para mi futuro, pero sabía que no tenía que pensarlo demasiado, él era lo único que yo había deseado más allá incluso que mi propia felicidad.

-–Si quiero – contesté antes de abrazarlo y besarlo solemnemente.

Debía admitir que habían sido las mejores navidades de mi vida. A partir de ese momento todo se convirtió en felicidad. Y yo me quede siendo la profesora y él paso a ser el medico del pueblo al lado de su padre, como Carlisle siempre lo había querido.

Si, fueron las mejores fiestas.


End file.
